ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hector Guinne
One of the knights of House Stallion and the sweetest, most enthusiastic guy you could ever meet. Isabelle's hubby and dad to her kids. Backstory Hector was born in 1291 on the Langean/Bernian border, more specifically in the fortress of Konik. He was the first child of Lewis and Skye Guinne, a wheelwright and a herbalist respectively, and for the first few years, his childhood was relatively uneventful. Since both his parents were merchant class, while they were common, neither them nor Hector ever suffered from poverty. The boy quickly developed a passionate interest and enthusiasm for the knights that were such a frequent staple of life in the fortress and combined with his activeness, he kept his parents on his feet trying to keep up with him. Lewis and Skye tried to have another child but the result, a girl called Summer, died less than a month after she was born, leaving them to chase after their only, very cheerful boy. Any plans his parents had for further children came to a halt with the beginning of the Second Langean war. Though Hector, being six, remained largely unaware of the greater scale of the war, even he could feel the uneasiness that swept through the town of Konik. His parents, being essential trades to the war, had to stay in the town and were frequently busy in the camps, especially his mother, as her services as a healer were essential. Because of this, Hector often spent all his time at the knight camps. His parents had to leave him alone but were often too distracted to mind him, which resulted in the boy going off to explore on his own. Because of his enthusiastic nature and sweetness, he quickly became well-known and a favourite of a lot of the knights. It was this way he met members of the Nid'aigle company, such as Gavin Monfort, Anri Hasek and even Belial Braham, though he did not remember their names, only that they were elves. Anri, in particular, earned the nickname of "scary elf", and she confused Hector the most as he insisted, in his infinite childish wisdom, women could not be knights. Gavin and Belial, however, left more favourable impressions. All these explorations, however, often got him into trouble with his parents, who often chided him for wandering off but the company and cheer he provided for the weary, battle-worn knights on Konik was enough to have them come to his defence. He did not fully understand why some of the knights left and never returned, only knowing that the job of a knight was dangerous, but he was also enthralled by the stories many of them told and the appeal of riding a horse in full armour like a hero. Hector looked up to and admired a lot of the men he met, and it was during the second Langean war that he decided he wanted to be a knight. Initially, however, his parents were reluctant. Knight training was expensive and they did not want to put their only son in danger, especially since they had nobody to carry on the family business. The solutions to those problems were found easily. Hector's brother, Harris, was born in 1300, giving his parents somebody to continue. By chance, they also ran into a family friend from the war, Sir Alois Rosach, who was just looking for a trainee to adopt and was willing to cover some of the cost. As soon as Hector overheard this, his enthusiasm could not be contained and in 1300, he was allowed to begin his knight training. To his surprise, however, he was not going to be alone. Sir Rosach's stepson, Lindsey, was also going to be training with Hector. Excited, the redheaded boy tried to make friends with his new partner, efforts which were met by hostility. But soon, Hector's keenness, enthusiasm and sheer friendliness wore down the other boy's defences and, combined with their shared experiences in training, the two grew to be fast and lifelong friends. They continued training under their master intensively. Both Hector and Lindsey were capable fighters, though Hector had to learn to temper his enthusiasm and think more rationally in a battlefield situation, something Lindsey helped him with. At the same time, Hector helped his friend learn to work better with others. Naturally, the two became very close over the course of their training, growing to know each other's fighting habits very intimately. This made them an efficient team but it did lead to personal problems. Because Hector was one of the few people who was genuinely nice to him, Lindsey developed a crush on him. Eventually, he found out, and Hector had to be the one to let his friend down easy, telling him he did not feel the same way. Even if Lindsey was disappointed, Hector did not stop being friends with him and acted as normal around him, something which helped restore their relationship and Lin's confidence. Both of them, after some time, proved they were better off as best friends. After ten years, their master deemed their training with him complete and sent the two off to Destrier to serve under their lord, which in the case of the two Konikers was the Grand Duke of House Stallion himself. As usual, Hector was excited and the two arrived in the trainee barracks of Destrier Castle in the summer of 1310. Within barely a week, however, Hector got a unique opportunity: Isabelle Stallion, the heir of the House, came to the trainees looking for a new sparring partner her age. All the other knights were reluctant to fight a noblewoman but Hector, being keen, enthusiastic and a little bit dumb, was the only one who agreed. Though he lost, he managed to gain the woman's respect enough to become her permanent sparring partner. (To be continued.) Fics and Roleplays Hector has been in a couple of fics here and there. He shall be in more once Celestial writes his and Isabelle's relationship. * "A Past and a Future, Part 3"- 1300. Hector begins his first day of training alongside a boy called Lindsey Burns, whose gloomy nature clashes with Hector's enthusiasm. At first the boys do not get along, despite Hector's best efforts, but he manages to turn it around. * "More Than A Match"- 1310. Documents the first time Hector and Isabelle met, when she picked him as a sparring partner for herself. * "How Far I've Come"- 1311. When he and Lindsey are finally knighted, Hector notices Lindsey acting strangely and offers to accompany him out of friendship. Even if it's to a scummy slum like the Woods. * "Roleplay: Bachelor Party: Bernian Style"- Happens in August 1315 and roleplayed with Shinko. Lindsey and Seamus take Hector out for a pub crawl. Drunken shenanigans ensue. * "The Things We've Shared"- Talks about the day of his wedding, 26th August 1315. Though he only has a brief cameo, being his cheerful, happy self. * "Fears for the Future"- Occurs on the 29th of May 1317. Hector freaks out at the birth of his son, Emil, but then melts when he is finally born. * "Roleplay: A Wedding to Remember"- October 1318, done with many people. Hector accompanies Isabelle as her "bodyguard" to Courdon to attend the Zaria/Oliver wedding. AUs Bad End Hector dies at the battle of Hereford, along with several other Stallion knights which were sent there to help with the fight. Him and Isabelle never get together in this universe and his death sends her further into despair. Countryswap (NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE) Personality Hector is one of the nicest, most enthusiastic people you could ever hope to meet. He is always excited about anything that catches his attention and will rarely be seen without a smile on his face. Even the smallest things make him happy, which in turn makes him very easy to please. Making friends also comes very easily and naturally to him as people are won over by his charm and bounding enthusiasm. Likewise, he takes to most tasks that he enjoys with the same level of keeness, which if nothing else, help lift up morale and makes him into a dedicated, good worker, even if he is not very bright. In part, it is that doofusness which makes him into such a sweet individual. Hector might not be the brightest man, very frequently taking things at face value and jumping to conclusions, but he is caring and kind enough to more than make up for it. Often, if he does something stupid, he can get out of it just by using his charm and sweetness alone. He is also extremely outgoing, having very few reservations about chatting to strangers, no matter what their social rank or past is like. Even if he is initially pushed away, he will persist if he is curious enough, which can either result in irritation or his chosen victim giving in and listening. However, he is rarely, if ever, boring company, even if he can be a bit too much sometimes. His sense of humour is very healthy and he often makes jokes, even in the direst of situations. It is impossible to get him down. He takes very little seriously and goes through life lightly and calmly, not really stressing or worrying about much, either due to a lack of foresight or simply because he doesn't feel the need to worry. Everything can work itself out. Hector has an endless supply of love for everyone he cares about, whether it is romantic, platonic or familiar love. While this does result in him often being blind to the flaws of the people he cares about, it also means that he is a very caring, supportive individual who will drop everything just to make another person smile. Those who he cares about very deeply can expect undying, unyielding protection and devotion, to the point where he would live for the other person. While this can be overwhelming at times, he can take the hint and knows when another person needs some time alone, even if he would miss them a lot. Hector never misses the chance to show affection or show somebody that he cares for them and is very comfortable with them. Despite all this, however, he can be serious when there is need for it. Though he refuses to let the situation get him down, when somebody he loves is hurting, or when there is something that he feels is wrong, the nice demenour will fade. He has the courage, strength and endurance to make a Stallion knight and it is dangerous to forget that. Hector does have the strength of will and determination to argue his point, even if much of it does come from the heart and not his head. But in a way, that is what makes his point of view valuable. Hector is the emotional centre of many a group and his ability to make friends with anybody as well as his undying love has won over and converted the hardest of hearts. Relationships Isabelle Stallion There are no words to describe Hector's relationship with Isabelle other than pure adoration. It's unlikely to think that a simple knight from Konik would ever marry the heir to House Stallion but that is exactly what happened with Hector and Isabelle. They met when Isabelle was looking for a sparring partner and Hector was the only one to take the Duchess up on the offer when all other knights were too intimidated. They quickly became fast friends, with Hector admiring Isabelle for her strength, intelligence and talent. After a few years, however, their feelings for each other grew into something resembling love. Yet even though they were aware of each others feelings, by Isabelle's request, they did not take it seriously or express it beyond simple affection. Hector, however, constantly pushed boundaries with her because he adored her and wanted to be with her, even if he knew it could never be. But when it was announced she was to be married, he could not bear the thought of living without her, nor could she. So it was to his utter delight that her father approved of their relationship and marriage. Whether for politics or not, Hector did not care as long as he could spend his life with the woman he loves more than anything. His sweet, affectionate nature finds ultimate expression in his complete smittenness with his wife and he is happy to talk to anybody about how she is the most beautiful, intelligent, talented, strongest woman in the world, which would be annoying if he did not genuinely believe it. To some extent, he is blind to her flaws but more often than not choses to overlook them, except when they become too big to ignore. Nevertheless, he is convinced he can never stop loving her. He expresses his affection to Isabelle with frequent hugs and kisses that he dispenses at the drop of a hat, and is often happiest in the company of his wife. Despite this, he is a supportive and kind husband, making sure to help her through difficult periods, even if it's simply by being there and showing her affection. Isabelle is Hector's entire world and he is not shy about who knows it. Lindsey Burns Hector and Lindsey initially met because they shared a knightmaster, who began training both boys when they were eleven. Being enthusiastic, friendly and happy to have a friend to share the experience with, Hector quickly befriended Lindsey, despite the latter's first prickliness towards him. Over the years, they became best friends, with Hector loving his friend and happy to ignore his jabs since he knows they are mostly in jest and that underneath it all, Lindsey does care as deeply for him as Hector does for Lindsey. In exchange, Hector is happy to provide the other knight with company and a smile. During assignments, they stay close and secure in the knowledge that they have each other's backs. Above all, he wants to see Lindsey happy and will do his best to make sure that he is. Seamus Dun It is hard to think that an intelligent, bookish man like Seamus would ever befriend a doofus knight like Hector but that is not the case. Hector first met Seamus when the latter was overworking himself on account of Hector's wedding, something which the sweet, friendly knight did not like at all. Him and Lindsey arranged to take Seamus out to relax and have a drink, eventually incorporating him into their company. Despite not knowing him for as long, Hector considers Seamus a good friend like Lindsey and loves the bookkeeper's company, whether they are drinking together or just hanging out together. Emil Stallion Like all of his kids, Hector absolutely adores Emil, especially because the latter is his firstborn and a son. The two are very similar in personality and energy levels, which means Hector is often tasked with playing with Emil and keeping the boy entertained, something he does happily. Being very proud of his son, he is always keen to show him off at any opportunity ever since Emil was tiny. Because both are fairly easygoing, they don't have a complicated relationship, even as Emil grows older. However, Hector can never wrap his head around the fact that Emil is the future Grand Duke. He only thinks of him as his beloved son, nothing more, even if that is not strictly true. Alain Stallion Though Hector generally has an easy, relaxed attitude about nobility, giving them the same friendly treatment he gives everyone else, he makes an exception for Alain. Since the Grand Duke occupies the position of both Hector's highest commander and that of his father-in-law, the knight treats him with a great deal of respect for several reasons. He feels that Alain deserves that respect, Isabelle's worshipful attitude towards her father rubs off on him and Hector is also too intimidated by him to feel otherwise. Though he is not terrified enough to never stand up to him, especially if push comes to shove, in general, Hector will otherwise listen to him and treat him either as a high-ranked commander or his in-law, depending on the situation. But Alain is one of the few people the knight will not try to befriend and is content with keeping a little distance between. Category:House Stallion Category:Medieval characters Category:Non-game characters Category:Bernians